


Quiet Morning

by rosewaterangel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Happy Family, I like this one, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, listen i know its short but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewaterangel/pseuds/rosewaterangel
Summary: "In this world there is no place for sadness. No place; not one."- Banana Yoshimoto, "Kitchen"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Quiet Morning

The days passed by silently and quickly, without warning or pain, and perhaps that may have been because there was no sunlight in this place. Every day blended together in a perfect medley of warmth and love, lingering in the air like it was the most natural thing in the world, mixing with the sweet smell of cinnamon swirling through the house. It wrapped around the furniture, soaking them in the sweet scent, the couch cushions saturated with dessert, like a gentle hand patting your back when you’re sick. Like the feeling of seeing a fat housecat sleeping on a sunny stool in the window of a book shop, like the private moment you share only with yourself as you take the first sip of your coffee or tea each morning.

Life was gentle, and simple in how the household operated. Toriel always awoke first, starting to boil a pot of water for the morning tea. The house was quiet, perfect to wake up in. She would read in her chair, listed to the radio ever so softly as to not wake her husband and children, taking in the morning.

Asgore would awaken shortly after her, greeting her with a kiss on the head and pouring each of them a cup of tea, and they would sit in their reclining chairs together, a blissful silence surrounding them as they were wrapped in the sweet cinnamon of their morning drinks. It was still quite early, but neither of the two seemed to mind that. The silence was peaceful between them, a mutual understanding of their love and comfort in just allowing themselves to be.

Perhaps an hour, or perhaps a half an hour later, one of the children would wake up. This typically set the tone for the morning, you see. It would branch off and splinter the feeling of the morning depending on which child was charged with waking the other. Should Asriel wake up first, he would very carefully wake his sibling, and allow them the time they may need to get up. However, he was not afforded the same luxury when Chara woke up first.

They would very suddenly shake him awake, sometimes by jumping onto his bed and making a ruckus. Asriel, shocked from sleep, would look so surprised with them each time, before he would just laugh.

The two siblings would set out to have breakfast in their pajamas, not minding the noise they were making as they walked barefoot down the hard wood of the hallway. Most of the lights were still off, only the soft glow of the hearth in the living room guiding their path to greet their parents, who would give each of them a tight hug and a kiss on the top of their heads.

The family cooked together every morning. The kitchen wasn’t very large, but none of them minded. Toriel would seat both of her children on the counter and let them wash fruits and crack eggs. Chara was typically in charge of the eggs, as Asriel would get the sticky egg whites in the fur of his clumsy paws. It was quiet and their movements were slowed, weighed down by sleep.

There, sitting in the kitchen of their new home, surrounded by the shining, laughing faces of their family members, Chara could only think of one phrase. It echoed in their mind, playing back a scene of a world they had once visited.

It’s true, they thought. This world is no place for sadness to live.


End file.
